A Heroine In Ice
by dsgamerAllyson
Summary: A crossover between Pokemon bw2 and Pokemon movie 13.Rosa and Nate Fugi are fraternal twins, who are sent on an adventure to stop Team Plasma's return and Ghestis's plan to freeze Unova. When Team Plasma invades the school for dyslexic kids, which Nate attended to and has to live with his father in Accumula Town. Hugh,Rosa and Nate find Kyurem and only two out of three escape.
1. Chapter 1: A New Begining

_One day, I found out about the news when I was seven years old. My brother,Nate, has a disease called dyslexia and my dad lives in Accumula Town and works along side Professor Juniper in Numeva Town. It all started on our way home from school. "I'll go get the mail." said Nate. I nodded my head in approval as he left. I was about to open the door when I heard Dad's voice. "I heard what happened at school and I'm here to pick up Nate." "When are you leaving guys leaving for Accumula Town?"_

_"What? Nate's leaving!?" I thought, "He can't be!" Fortunately Nate was having troubles getting the mail thanks to their Herdier! "We're leaving tomorrow at noon." I felt a hand touch her shoulder and jumped."Shh! The kids are coming! We'll talk about it later!" I opened the door and whispered, "I'll tell you later!" Nate shrugged as he followed me inside._

_Our eyes lit up when they saw a familiar welcome. We ran to our dad with excitement, while wondering how long he's staying. After each of us gave Dad a hug we gave one to Mom as well. While I ran upstairs to her room Nate gave the mail to Mom._

_ By the time Nate was upstairs, I pulled him into my room. "How come you were eavesdropping on Mom and Dad's conversation?" he asked. "I couldn't help but over hear the fact that Dad knows about what happened at school and he's coming to take you to Accumula Town with him!" I replied. Nate froze after I replied and shook his head in disapproval. "How do I know you're not trying to pull a prank on me like you always do!" he said. "Fine, see for yourself! Dad's leaving tomorrow at noon!" I shot back. As Nate stormed out of my room and into his own, I slammed the door behind him._

_Nate heard footsteps approaching his door as Mom came in and sat down next to him on his bed. "Nate, we need to talk!" she said in a calming voice. Nate nodded his head to show that he was listening. "When you were sick, a group called Team Plasma, broke into the school. Now their closing your school tomorrow .Since their closing you're going with your dad to Accumula Town, so you will be attending school their for kids who have dyslexia." "But what about my friends here and you guys!" said Nate. "Hopefully you can come down on the holidays!" Mom replied. "Okay then, when are we leaving?" he asked. "You and Dad are leaving tomorrow at noon, so if I were you I'd get packing!" She kissed the top of his head and walked downstairs. I moved my ear away from the wall that divided our rooms. I figured that I would let my brother have a few minutes to take everything in._

_He then slowly got off his bed, grabbed his suit case, and started to pack wondering what his new school will be like. He also wished he would've listened to his sister. He then decided to wait until tomorrow to apologize to her. It was also the fact that, he didn't like being punched in the arm whenever he was wrong._

* * *

_ It wasn't until nine when he heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" he said. I walked in with one hand behind her back and the other in the door way. Nate flinched when he turned back. "Relax! I won't punch you, if that's what you're thinking!" Nate let his shoulders sag and faced me. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you!" "It's okay; I really shouldn't have been eavesdropping! By the way, here," I handed him a picture frame with a picture of Mom, Nate, and I in it. "It's so you'll remember us!" Nate slipped it into his suitcase as I sat down next to him. "Thanks! I appreciate it, Rosa!" he said. I then hugged him and said "I guess I'm gonna miss you!" "I'll miss you, too!" my brother replied._

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins**

Rosa was asleep on the couch when her mom got home from grocery shopping. Mom had received a call right before she approached the door and answered it. "Hello? Aurea Juniper! Wow, it's been that long! What? A Pokémon for my child! Okay! She's wearing a big green hat? Got it! Bye!" Mom then walked inside only to find out that her daughter fell asleep watching T.V. "Rosa, wake up! I need to ask you something!" she said. Rosa woke up when her mom nearly scared the crap out of her by slamming the door.

"Yes?" Rosa replied. "My friend Aurea Juniper wants you to get a starter Pokémon and go on an adventure to fill up the pokedex. So do you want to? If you don't I'm fine with that! It's up to you!" said Mom. Her eyes lit up as she got off the couch. "YES, YES, and YES!" she screamed. "Okay, you need to go and find a girl in a big green hat. Her name is Bianca and she has your Pokémon." Mom said. "I got it! Bye Mom, I'll be back in a bit!" Rosa said as she went out the door.

Rosa was stopped half way in her tracks by Hugh. Hugh was the older boy who lived near bye, had his own Pokémon, and bragged about it. Hugh was only older than her by five months and was easy to get rid of. "Hey! Rosa! Where are you going?" he asked. As if it was any of his business she was forced to tell him or else he wouldn't go away. "I'm going to get my first Pokémon. Have you seen a girl in a big green hat?" Rosa said. "No, Sorry I haven't seen her! Mind if I tag along?" Hugh said. "Ummm, why not!" she replied.

They were running through the streets of Aspertia City when they ran to the Lookout. "Well, there's only one place left to look!" Rosa said. Hugh and Rosa headed up the stairs to the Lookout and much to their luck a girl with a big green hat was gazing at the view. "Isn't the view here amazing? He he " she then turned around and saw the two kids coming up the stairs. "So you must be Rosa?" she asked while pointing to her. "You must be Bianca then!" Rosa replied. "Yes! That's me! Are you ready to receive your very first Pokémon?" Bianca said. Rosa nodded her head as she walked towards Bianca. Bianca opened the capsule to revile three pokeballs. Snivy was on the left, Tepig was in the middle and Oshawott on the right. "I guess I'll choose Snivy!" She said as she picked up the pokeball.

"Wow! Looks like you got a good type advantage!" Hugh said. "What type advantage?" Rosa asked. "You know! My Oshawott is a water type! Duh!" he replied. "It's not my fault I've never seen it!" said Rosa. "Hey! You guys should have a Pokémon battle! Despite the types!" Bianca suggested. "You're on Rosa!" Hugh said. "Bring it! I've been waiting for this moment all year!" Rosa replied.

* * *

After a quick battle Hugh's Oshawott had fainted. "Wow! Beginner's luck I guess!" Bianca said. Snivy and Oshawott were both returned to their pokeballs when Hugh said, "I never thought you would be my rival! But Hey! A rival's, a rival!" "Same here! I always thought my brother would be your rival!" Rosa replied. "Well, I guess I better get going!" said Hugh. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I promised my mom I'd stop at home before I go on my adventure!" Rosa said. "That would be a good thing to do!" Bianca replied. Rosa and Hugh nodded their heads as they headed home. They both waved good-bye to Bianca as they walked down the steps.

She opened the door only to find her mother on the couch, where she had fallen asleep only an hour ago. "Mom, I'm back!" said Rosa. "So what Pokémon did you get?" Mom asked. Rosa then decided to let Snivy out of its pokeball to show her mom. "Wow! Now you actually remind me of a friend I used to have. I met her when I was volunteering as a Pokémon Nurse. She picked a Snivy, just like you!" Mom exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go pack for my adventure! I'll be right back!" Rosa said as she ran up the stairs. Rosa quickly got out her backpack and started putting things in it. Right when she was at the door she felt like she was forgetting something. She remembered and went to her nightstand and picked up a copy of the photo she gave to her brother three years ago. After she put it in her backpack she ran back downstairs to start her journey. "Good luck!" Mom yelled as her daughter raced down the street.

"Bye Mom!" Rosa waved good-bye as she ran around the corner. "Rosa! Wait up!" She heard a familiar voice call to her as she began to slow to a stop. Around the corner was Hugh's little sister, May, with two parcels in her hand. "Here, it's a present from me!" May said as she handed Rosa the parcels. "How come there are two?" Rosa asked. "One's for my brother. Can you give it to him for me?" asked May. Rosa nodded as she took both of the parcels and opened one to find a town map in it. She then waved good-bye as May ran home. Rosa decided to tie the maps to her bag so she would remember them.

As Rosa was running to Floccesy Town, she wondered if her brother was also starting his own journey. More and more questions kept running through her mind, the closer she got to Floccesy Town.

Right before Rosa could leave Floccesy Town a strange man stopped and stared at her. The man then approached Rosa and said "My, are possibly a new trainer?" Rosa nodded her head and stared at him like he was crazy. "Would you care to help a few students of mine?" "Sure! Can you introduce yourself, first?" She replied. "My name is Alder and I am the champion of the Unova region." He said. "I'm Rosa. By the way, have you seen a boy with an Oshawott around here lately?" Rosa asked. "Is that why you have two town maps?" asked Alder. Rosa nodded her head before Alder could finish. "He said he was going to the Floccesy Ranch to toughen up. I would go find him first." He answered. Rosa thanked him and then decided to take his advice and look for him first.

As she headed down the path she wondered how many trainer battles it would take to deliver a stupid parcel. Even though it was useful she still thought it was just a fucking parcel.

* * *

After all of those grueling and boring battles she finally reached Floccesy Ranch. She was about to go through the gate, someone had bumped into her. Unfortunately the impact made her and that person fall to the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're going would ya!" he said. "What the hell! All I did was open the stupid gate!" Rosa replied. Once they both opened their eyes they couldn't help but feel a little bit of guilt and worry. "I won't tell your mom if you don't tell mine!" Hugh said. "Deal! Sorry about that!" replied Rosa. She then untied one of the parcels and handed it to Hugh saying "Your sister wanted me to give this."

"He he! She really didn't have to do that! Wow! We haven't even won any gym badges yet, and you've already helped me out!" Hugh said. A couple then came walking through the front gate and said "Did you happen to see our other Herdier?" Rosa and Hugh shook their heads. "Sorry, we haven't seen it!" Rosa said. "I'm John and this is my wife Linda and we're the owners of this ranch." said John. "You see, our Herdier are always side by side, but one wandered off!" exclaimed Linda.

"WHAT? It just wandered off on its own? Your Pokémon may be lost forever! I'll go look! Rosa you come help too!" Hugh said as he stormed off into the woods. "I wonder if anything happened to him. I guess Herdier didn't just wander off on its own!" John said. "I live near him and I don't even know!" Rosa replied. Rosa waved farewell as she took off after her friend. "Good luck! You're gonna need it!" John muttered to himself.

Rosa was wandering further into the woods that were behind the ranch. She was still looking for Hugh and that Herdier. In fact it was his fault she was back here. Although she did have a few battles before she got deeper in the woods. Rosa had her guard up the entire time she was back there, hoping the same thing wouldn't happen again from four years ago. Back then Nate and Hugh dared her to go into the woods behind their house. Not knowing what would happen she accepted the dare and went in, only to come out screaming from one of their pranks.

As she kept going Rosa found a river that led to a hidden grotto. She walked into the grotto and heard a small whimper. Rosa then ran to the back of the grotto to find a Team Plasma grunt and the Herdier. "Gah! You're not supposed to see me!" the grunt said. He then used some kind of smoke bomb and fled. "Coward!" Rosa said to herself. She picked up the Herdier which had twisted its ankle. She ended up carrying it back to the ranch.

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Linda said. "No problem! I guess I'll be on my way now!" Rosa replied. On her way back she decided to catch an Azurill. She walked back to Alder's house for her so called "training". "Ah, Rosa, I see you finally delivered that town map to your friend. Even though you gone only a short time, your Pokemon have grown!"Alder said. "Yep and I'm ready to do some training!" replied Rosa. "I'm your first opponent! I'm ready as well." said a little girl. "Then let the battle begin!" the other little boy raised a yellow flag as if this were a gym battle. It was Pansear versus Azurill. There were no type advantages or disadvantages in this Pokemon battle. The battle was shortly ended when the foes Pansear fainted and Rosa was declared the winner.

The next battle was with the boy who was once the referee. The boy and girl then switched places so he could battle. "Go Panpour!" he said as the little monkey came out of it's pokeball. "Snivy, it's your turn to shine!" Rosa said as she sent out her Pokemon. The girl with the flag then waved meaning the battle had started. The boy's Panpour tried to use its only physical move over and over again only to be countered with vine whip. A few minutes later Panpour fainted and again, Rosa was declared winner. "Thank you for teaching my students that you can learn from loosing as well as winning." Alder said. Rosa nodded her head and smiled saying "It was actually pretty fun!" Alder and his students waved good-bye as Rosa went through the doors.

All of a sudden, a strange man with a box came up to me and said "Hey do you want to have a medal box?" A couple police officers came up to him and put him in handcuffs. "This guy's a psychopath! I would stay away from him if I were you! She inched towards the road trying to avoid any other guys like him until Alder came out and caught her attention. "Rosa , I have great news! The Pokemon Gym in Aspertia City is now open, but the gym leader is tough!" he said. "Thanks for the news flash, Alder!" Rosa replied as she headed for the Pokemon much had happened in one day it was to overwhelming for her! Between Team Plasma returning and starting a journey, life was rough! She wasn't even sure if it was safe at all with them! In her mind there was one question that she's had for the past three tears and it if she would ever see her brother again. Another thought occurred to her that what if Nate was starting a journey too! Her spirits rose as she walked into the room she rented.

She plopped down on the bed as if she were at home considering she would need Pokemon Centers as a place to rest. And to think, all you had to do was show Nurse Joy your trainer card and you could rent a room! So far life on the road was sweet but it was also lonely even though she had Pokemon by her side!


	2. Chapter 2: Aspertia's Newest

When Rosa woke up her head stopped throbbing and she almost forgot where she was. Rosa remembered that she was in the pokemon center in Floccesy Town so, put on fresh clothes and headed out the door. She also managed to say thank you to Nurse Joy in the lobby.

Once she was out the door she realized that the sun wasn't even up yet and checked her Xtranssever. "6:30!" she said to herself. She never got up this early, not even for school! She also remembered that the Pokemon gyms didn't open until after eight so she was stuck here until then! She then had two options; either go to Aspertia City and stop at home or go train on the Floccesy Ranch."Eh, what the heck! What do I got to loose!" Rosa said as she went to the ranch.

* * *

Once she was on route 20 she saw something rattle in the leaves. Once she had seen what it was, she saw that it was a Sewaddle. It looked as if it were attacked by a string shot attack. She picked it up trying to free it until the pile of leaves started shaking and they fell into a ditch. It was at least five feet deep and six feet wide. After they landed, Rosa found an old shovel and an under ground map of a tunnel system. She tried calling for help but no one came. Although she managed to get rid of Sewaddle's bindings and she tried to use them to escape, but they couldn't get out. Rosa and Sewaddle were in there for a half an hour until the wall beside them started collapse. The dirt clumps went strait to the ground as an old man had knocked them out

"I heard your cry for help a few feet away and started diggin towards ya!" he said "My name's Chris and you are?" "I'm Rosa and this is a Sewaddle I found before this hole clasped." she replied as she pointed to the top of the ditch. The man then waved her on into the tunnel. She couldn't help but noticing the silk on the walls."Why is there silk on the walls?" she asked. "My Scolipede used string shot on the walls so we can find our way out. It should be waiting for us at the entrance."Chris replied.

On the way up the little Sewaddle fell asleep in Rosa's arms but she didn't realize it until they were almost outside. But before they went out they heard two strong cries of must have been his Scolipede, but Rosa couldn't figure out the second one.

Sewaddle jumped when it heard the second cry which made her wonder if it could have been it's mother. Once they were out of the tunnel they froze in their tracks at the sight of two Pokemon fighting each other. "Scolipede!" the old man said in disbelief. The other Pokemon was a wild Leavanny who must have thought Scolipede kidnapped it's two pokemon stopped fighting when Sewaddle hopped out of Rosa's arms. Leavanny and Sewaddle then wandered off back into the forest.

"Thank you for helping us!" said Rosa. Chris nodded his head and put Scolipede back into its pokeball."I guess Sewaddle must have taken Scolipede's food and it used string shot on Sewaddle causing Leavanny to think Scolipede took its child." Chris exclaimed. "Well, I'll be off then." Rosa said. Chris waved good-bye while she walked back to Floccesy Town. When she walked into town, she checked her Xtranssever to see what time it was. "9:00! Wow! I guess I'm off to Aspertia City." Rosa said.

* * *

She walked through the town gate when a little girl's voice caught her attention. "Rosa! Did you give the parcel to my brother?" May asked with excitement. "Yep! But, I don't know where he is. Sorry!" replied Rosa. "Oh! Do you know if he found it?" May asked. "Found what? He never said anything about finding something, other than that one Herdier!" said Rosa.

What could Hugh be hiding that was so important? "My Purrloin! Team Plasma took it from me five years ago! He said he would get it back for me, but I really doubt it! It was the only thing we had left from our grandpa who passed away the year before." May exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to hear that! So that's why Hugh hates Team Plasma so much?" Rosa said."It's okay! By the way do you know who the new gym leader is? I think I heard that his name is Cheren and he knows Bianca!" she said.

Rosa shook her head and said, "Were you eavesdropping again! What are we going to do with you?" May gave a cheesy smile before running into more trouble. She was starting to think May was taking after herself. She also remembered eavesdropping on Mom and Dad's conversation three years ago. She then had to remember why she was here and kept heading for the new gym.

Apparently the gym was built right behind the trainer school. She stepped inside the gym which looked like the playground at her brother's old school. Even though she was never in his school she still saw the playground on her way home. When the gym guide noticed Rosa, he came up to her and said, "You must be here to challenge the gym leader, aren't ya!" She nodded her head in response before he continued. "Before you can battle Cheren, you must defeat his gym trainers."

Rosa read his name tag before she thanked him."Thanks Clyde!" she said. Rosa walked up to the first boy and assumed her position. Clyde walked up to them and pulled out two black and white checkered flags. Then two Pokemon were released from their pokeballs to show that they were ready.

Clyde waved the flags down and said, "Let the battle begin!" Snivy got the first turn and used vine whip while the foes Patrat was using bide. Rosa's opponent didn't even get a chance to attack with leer and bide! Patrat shortly fainted after another vine whip. That and the fact that was the only move she used so she couldn't blame the boy for only using two moves! The boy then sent out his second Pokemon which was a small Lillipup. Rosa could see the resemblance to the Herdier at the ranch. She decided to give Snivy a break and to let Azurill battle. At least this time he attacked physically and not strategically! During the battle, which was pretty exciting, Azurill learned a new move called Return. Since that happened, she decided to stick with it.

His Lillipup had fainted just like his Patrat. "And the battle goes to the challenger!" said Clyde. The boy left the platform and a girl took his place. Clyde did the same as he did the first time and the battle started.

* * *

The girl was defeated and the gym leader stepped forward. "You must be Cheren!" Rosa assumed. "And if I'm not?" the boy replied. He looked so young to be a gym leader. He had to be at least two years older than her! "Than it would be a waste of time then. Would it not!" she said. "I see then! Are you ready for your first gym battle! Surprisingly it's also my first battle as a gym leader!" Cheren exclaimed. Rosa nodded as she released Snivy from its did the same and his Herdier was sent out.

Clyde took his position in between Cheren and Rosa. "Let the battle begin!" Clyde waved down his flags as Rosa made her first move. It was easily deflected with take down. Snivy started to hit it with vine whip and the Herdier was pushed down due to the impact."Is that all you got!" Cheren said. Rosa was actually, slightly, offended by that but she decided to say,"I'm just getting started!Snivy use vine whip once more!" she shot back. "Music to my ears!Now use work up and then take down!" Instead of using vine whip it used leaf blade which was a shock to both of the trainers. Herdier flinched, allowing Snivy to get a direct hit. Right after that Snivy started to evolve and Herdier was left with enough time to recover from Snivy's last attack.

"Wow two in one! Now Servine use leaf blade once more." Rosa ordered. Servine did just as it was told but Herdier charged up and deflected the attack. Herdier fainted from taking the attack head on. Clyde waved down the flags declaring the battle was boy she first battled showed up with a small box with the Basic Badge in it. "The battle goes to the challenger,Rosa from Aspertia City!" he said.

Cheren took the box from the trainer and walked up to Rosa. She picked up the badge and put it in her case and said "Thank you for being my opponent!" Cheren nodded his head to show approval while Rosa walked out.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Journey Ahead

Nate and Ben walked home and passed a massive crowd of people huddling in the park. They heard a low voice of man who must have been giving a speech or something! Nate walked towards them to see what was going on. "Together we shall rid the world of pokeballs, forever!"

After hearing that, he ran back to catch up with his friend while worrying about other things like his black eye. If his mom knew, she would never let him go back to school. Thank goodness his mom was in Aspertia City.

"Did you see what went on back there?" Ben realized that he zoned out again and shook his head. "Nothing but a freak with green hair talking about Pokemon!"

They went to the corner of two streets they split up on their way to home."Good luck with the black eye!See ya later!"Ben waved as he ran across the street before the light turned red. Nate nodded his head and waved good-bye to his friend as he ducked into the alley. He found out it was the quickest way to his house. Nate found that out a few weeks after he started school and met Ben.

Nate walked through the door as he entered his house. Luckily, his dad didn't come home until a half an hour later and his black eye was less purplish. His dad walked into the living room only to find his son with an ice pack on his face.

"What happened this time!" Dad said. Nate gave a weak smile and he explained what had happened at school. Apparently, a friend of his, who's blind, accidentally punched him in the face.

"Well, I have a surprise for you!" Dad pulled out a small box that was wrapped with a yellow bow and handed it to Nate, giving him a curious look on his untied the bow and opened it. Inside was a red pokeball with Tepig inside, a pokedex, and a letter. Nate picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Nate,_

_Please accept this starter pokemon. I want you to start an adventure and fill up the pages of the pokedex. There are many pokemon we have not discovered yet and we want you to help two other selected children to fill up pokedex pages!Good luck on your adventure and encounter many pokemon._

_Sincerely,Aurea Juniper_

Sadly his dyslexia screwed it up to make the words nearly impossible to read. But he could understand that Professor Juniper wanted him to go on an adventure since he heard Professor Juniper and Dad talk about it once.

Nate put the note back into the box and picked up both the pokeball and the pokedex."Thanks Dad!" Nate said. "You should thank Professor Juniper,not me!"Dad replied, " Now get up stairs and start packing!You've got a long journey ahead of you!" Nate heard what his dad said and went up stairs. He packed up his stuff into his back pack.

He grabbed the picture from his night stand and gently packed it away in his bag. Nate came down stairs while his dad was sitting at the kitchen table with a few papers in his hands."Okay, you can either start out here or in Aspertia City."

Nate saw the plane ticket in his hand and thought about Mom and Rosa. If he chose to go home and start, he could see them, even Hugh! His dad held out the plane ticket as if he read Nate's mind."Thanks!" Nate took the ticket and gave his dad a hug."Just say hi to your mother and sister for me!Will ya?" Dad said as Nate walked out the door.

"Sure thing!" Nate whispered when he shut the door. Nate walked around the corner to the airport and Ben had stopped him just like every day. "Why are you goin to the airport?" Nate pulled out his ticket and said "I'm going home to start my adventure and become the champion of the Unova region." Nate said. "Yeah and I'll become a top ranger in the Oblivia region, when that happens! Wait! You're serious!" Ben replied. Nate nodded his head and kept walking towards the airport.

They kept walking towards the airport talking about their goals. Nate stopped in front of the doors of the airport and turned towards Ben."I guess this is good-bye!" Nate held out his hand for Ben to shake."I guess it is!" said Ben as he shook Nate's. Nate walked through the doors while Ben turned around and went home.

Nate handed his ticket to the flight attendant and boarded the plane to Aspertia City. When the plane took off he could see his best friend waving from his house and that was the last thing he saw in Accumula Town.

* * *

The plane landed at Aspertia City at 11:45 p.m. No one was in the streets except for the people who were at the baggage claim line,which was short and fast for what the time was."Okay, bye mom!" Nate hung up the Xtranciever and walked out the doors of the airport and into the rain. He remembered him and Rosa running home from school. His mom's jeep pulled up next to him and the door opened. Nate hopped in and smiled at the sight of his mom.

He hadn't seen her since the day he left a few years ago. After a few minutes of silence and driving they pulled into the garage and the door closed behind them when they entered the house. Nothing made a single noise in the house. Much to Nate's dismay, Rosa was nowhere in sight." Where's Rosa?" he asked.

"She left for Virbank City earlier today! If I would have known you would be coming home I would have told her!" Mom replied, "But if I were you, I would start tomorrow!"

Nate shrugged and headed upstairs to his room. While he walked in the hallway his mom was behind him and said, "I'm sorry! I know you miss her! I know you had your mind set on seeing her tonight!"

"It's alright! I'll eventually catch up with her!"Nate said. He turned around and walked into his room.


	4. Chapter 4: Complex Details

Nate walked into the pokemon gym and thought,"Man, this place looks exactly like my old school here!".

Clyde noticed him walk in and said,"You here to challenge the gym leader?" He took his eyes off of his morning papers and looked at Nate.

"You bet I am!" Nate followed Clyde to the room where battles were held.

"First you must battle these two in order to challenge the gym leader." Clyde nodded and a boy walked up to the other side of the walked in between them and Nate took his waved down his flags and the battle had begun.

* * *

Rosa walked through the town gate that led to Virbank City. When she walked passed the pokemon center her Xtranciever rang and she answered it. She immediately saw her mother's face on the screen but before she could say hello Mom cut her off saying that her brother was starting his adventure in Aspertia City and would catch up to her as fast as he could. She also said that Nate was already taking on the gym and that she better hurry up on her badge collecting.

Mom hung up on Rosa before she could say a thing, leaving her confused and excited at the same time. She then decided that she would catch a Growlithe and train in the Virbank Complex. If she were going to beat Nate, then she would have to train hard. Rosa ran towards the complex only to be locked up. A tall man with a ring of keys was standing on the other side of the gate."What brings you here?" the man said. "I'm here to train my pokemon!" replied Rosa."I'll tell ya what, if you get my workers to get of their lazy butts, I'll let you train here whenever you want!Deal?"he said. Rosa nodded her head and the guard opened the gates for her.

She walked through the gates and they shut behind her. Rosa wandered further into the complex, looking for any wild pokemon. Much to her luck, Rosa caught a Growlithe and battled Audino for extra experience. Rosa found the three workers and defeated them. She asked the last worker how many people were here but he didn't hear what Rosa asked. The man at the gate walked up to her and said,"Thanks for getting those slackers on their butts!" He walked back to the gate and opened it for Rosa. She understood what he was doing and she ran through the gates before she would be locked in here for the whole day!

"Well he was just plain rude!" Rosa murmured to walked into the pokemon center so Nurse Joy could heal her pokemon. Rosa decided to take on the Virbank City gym after lunch.

* * *

Rosa left the pokemon center around noon, hoping there wouldn't be a line. She then entered the gym which happened to be a concert stage. There was no line or people in the only noise was the sound of music coming from Roxie and her band.

"You here to challenge me?" Roxie said.

Rosa walked towards the platform and asked,"So I don't have to battle anyone else before you?"

Roxie shook her head and walked up to the platform as well."You ready?Cause I'm gonna knock some sense outta you!"Growlithe and Koffing were sent out.

Clyde waved down his flags."Let the battle begin!"

* * *

Nate walked out of the gym with his new gym badge."Nate?" he turned around to see a familiar person."Is that you?" Bianca said.

"Yup same old me!It's been a while hasn't it!" Nate replied. It had to be at least a few months since his dad took him to the lab.

Just then Cheren came outside to see Bianca and Nate chatting. "Bianca?" he asked in surprise.

Bianca and Nate turned their heads toward Cheren. "Cheren? It's been a while hasn't it?" Bianca asked. It had been almost two years since they had started their journeys together, alongside with Hilda. She would have never guessed that Cheren was the gym leader.

Cheren came down the steps and nodded. "Almost two years since we started our journeys." he said.

Right after Bianca nodded her head, a boy with dark blue hair charged over towards you the gym leader? If so, I want to challenge you right here, right now!"

Cheren just shook his head and replied calmly," If you wish to battle me then you'll have to defeat my trainers first.". He then walked inside and closed the door behind the three of them.

"WHAT KIND OF WEAK ANSWER WAS THAT?!YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN!" the boy what caught his attention was the boy with brown hair standing in front of him. Wait a minute? he thought to himself. His anger at Cheren died down and he went to greet his old friend.

* * *

The battle was over when the trainer had taken out Roxie's was returned into its pokeball and so was Marill. The band behind Roxie had stopped playing and stared at Rosa in she was the first to win the Virbank City gym badge. Clyde walked over towards Rosa and held out the badge. She took the badge and walked out of the gym.

Rosa walked towards the pier and got on the boat to Castalia City.


End file.
